


Night Patrol

by chattycat



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Trans Damian, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattycat/pseuds/chattycat
Summary: Jon and Damian knew each other like the back of their hands. When Jon invites Damian to stay in his house he kind of finds out more than he should.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Talks kinda about Menstruation if that makes you uncomfortable.

Jon and Damian practically knew each other like the back of their hands by the time they get the hero night patrol memorized. Sneaking out was never a problem after a while. Damian was good at it as always. According to Damian, Bruce could have locked the doors and Alfred check twice before he himself went to sleep but Damian got around it. He was just that skilled. He snuck out often. Got back on time. Memorized their own sleeping patterns. He insisted Jon do the same. That it would come handy later on. That it was just that easy.

 

Jon on the other hand. It took him  some time. His mother found out that he snuck out. She scolded him more often. As though he had been falling into a bad crowd. Little did she know that  _ bad crowd _ was Damian. It took some time for Jon to remember their schedule compared the Damian. Yet he managed too. Just a handful of harsh groundings later.

Crime fighting itself was totally different. Damian and Jon bickered. Fought hard. Laughed in the end. Jon was the good cop. Damian was the bad cop. Except in a literal sense they were both the good guys trying to make the best of their youth.

It was just plain awesome. The look that Damian gave in the end of each mission was hard to forget. Damian could not word it verbally the way. Jon somehow found a way. It was more fun and free than it was with with Jon dad. Yet the petty crime the boys fought was nothing like the thrill with his dad, Superman. Jon was close to Damian. He was closer to his parents though. Sometimes he just didn't _ get _ Damian.

They hung out often after school (sometimes during when Jon fell into the bad side of his friend). Texted. Then fought crime most of the time. Damian found ways to one up Jon always. Jon bought him a cheap one dollar pizza in the corner. Damian buys him a full course McDonald meal. Jon got upset when Damian managed to beat him at another boring game of checkers. Damian somehow loses in a video game he always wins. (Jon knows it's on purpose but he never says anything the whole time.)

“Father is inviting me to the party once more.”

Jon nodded at that. The parties always sounded fun. Jon never been to big ones. Just little house parties and hanging out with his extended family was always a blast. He never figured what was wrong with hanging with rich people with yummy food.

“Are you going?”

“Of course. Not going is as though passing a chance to make myself of more importance.”

Jon blinked. He crushed his messed up drawing and throws it to the trash can. He missed.

“Conceited much. How come you always go? You come here and complain each time. You say everyone acts so fake. Your acting fake by going.” Jon said.

Damian made a “tt” sound that he always made whenever he seemed to hear something annoying or not pleasing.

“Father goes to the party while I stay home stuck with Pennyworth, Titus-”

“Hey, you always say you love them!” Jon cuts him off.

Damian made another “tt” sound. Then crossed his arms.

“I did not finish my sentence, Kent. Love is a strong word to say but I can say in a brief sense I can tolerate the first two but Tim seems to be in a case where I can not classify words for my intolerance of just thinking of him.” Damian words are always confusing. Long and complicated. His accent makes it sound sophisticated. But Jon somehow manages to grasp the concept each time.  

Jon never knew why Damian hated Tim. Jon never really got invested into the drama that is the Waynes. In or out of costume. There were too much siblings that weren't siblings in Damian case for him to remember their names. Jon was an only child. He just needed to know his own name and some cousins. All which names were easy to recall.

“Can’t you just stay here?” Jon said. Jon took out another piece of paper from the stack next to his desk. Beginning to attempt to sketch out his drawing again.

Damian seemed to be silent for a while. Jon knows he just blew Damian’s mind if he could get him so silent for that long. Jon nodded at that. Jon doesn't nod at the fact he messed up his drawing again. Scrap. Crumble. Make another successful shot into the stacked trash can.

“I can not. The party is tonight. About a few hours and I need father’s permission and Pennyworth is probably doing laundry at the moment.” Damian said .

“You can just borrow my clothes. I can get my dad to call your dad. He’ll agree. C’mon, dude, my dad is Superman! My mother is also deadly!” Jon laughs.

Jon probably vegantivized Damian’s brain with that idea.

“That seems like a..good plan.”

“Woop, sleepover! Let’s go ask dad to ask your dad. A super sons all night meet up!”

Jon dragged Damian with him towards the living room. Damian seemed to be slower in each step down the stairs.  

* * *

 

 

It took quite a while to convince both of Jon’s parents and Bruce to agree to sleep over. His mom and dad were concerned that both boys might sneak out again. Bruce pointed that they had school the next day. It took almost an hour of begging and convincing that led them to have to swear they won’t sneak out. Jon crossed his toes since knowing his friend there was never a solid plan. 

As long as they did not go past the front gate or cause a ruckus then the deal was solid.

They spent most of the afternoon like the duo usually did. Played games. Talked about life outside of each other. Which Jon kind of came across that Damian didn’t like for some reason.

He figured Damian didn’t have a lot of friends. Maybe the Gotham life prevented that? That was kind of sad. Jon always made sure to be the bestest friend Damian would ever have. 

Around bedtime things went downhill.

Jon never had trouble sleeping at his usual bedtime. His mother managed to give him another two hours over his curfew for tonight's sake despite his father's strict coad. Jon was dead by the time eleven hit. Passed out.

Damian slept in the air mattress he always had for when his friends came over. Damian complained that it was lumpy. It was made out of air practically. How could air be lumpy? 

His super hearing prevented him from having that good night sleep about a few hours later. Stupid, cool powers. The struggle of being the son of Superman.

Jon eyes looked down towards Damian who wasn’t laying on his bed. The older boy was sitting on his bed clutching his stomach. Jon got up. Leaning on his elbows.

“You're okay down there?” Jon asked.

Damian let out a grunt. Not a sign of okayness. Jon began to get up when Damian let out a string of words.

“What?” Jon whispered.

“I said I’m okay. Just go back to sleep.” Damian voice sounded pain. There was no way he could just leave his friend like that. Jon got up. He tried to find his glasses. They mainly were for far vision but still handy.

“No. I’m going to help.” Jon insisted. Jon pretended not to hear Damian curse him out under his breath. He found his glasses somewhere on his bed under one of his many pillows. Near his carebear.

 

 

“Is that...blood?”

 

It was definitely blood staining Damian’s pants (well Jons.). Along with the cover on the air bed. 

 

Damian breath hitched loudly. He cursed more.

 

“Go back to sleep. Forget you ever saw this or  _ me _ !” Damian screamed whispered. 

Jon only came closer to Damian. He was confused on what was happening but his friend was bleeding and he needed to help.

“You need help. Stay here. I’m calling dad!” Jon was about to leave when Damian grabbed his wrist. He never felt a stronger grip from Damian till now.

Damian face was pained with hurt. Probably something more. It absolutely scared Jon wetless not knowing the problem.

“Don’t get your fucking father. Just..fuck.” Damian said. He let go of Jon’s wrist and covered his face. A small sob came from him. Damian was crying. Jon never saw Damian crying before. Jon wanted to cry too. Jon sat right next to the crying boy.

 

“Leave me alone. Just go back to sleep. I’m leaving.” He said. Covering his face still. 

 

Jon shook his head. 

 

“I’m not leaving you like this, Damian. Tell me what’s going on. I’m more lost than ever. Tell me.” Jon pleaded. 

 

“I’m literally bleeding from my damn vagina, Jon. Is that what you want to know? Is there anything you can do? Superman can even do? Do you what that even is?” Damian said shooting up. Leaving Jon to process the words. 

He knew what that was. He knew what a period was. His mother had it every month. Some girls in his class had it. But Damian wasn't a girl. At least he thought.

“I know what a period is.” Jon scream whispered back embarrassed. Damian shot him a look.

“And my mom keeps her pads under the bathroom sink.” Jon added which made Damian seem to calm down a minimum of a percent. At least it was something.

Jon told Damian to stay there. He hoped that he would be there when he returned. Jon tiptoed from his room to the bathroom. Jon never went near under the sink. It was filled with his mother’s things like makeup, perfume, tampons, and pads. Just what every girl probably uses. But Damian wasn’t a girl. Yet he needed a pad. It was too confusing for him to process at the moment but he got the pad. Along with a pain pill with some Tap water on a plastic cup used for mouth wash. Then quickly tiptoed back.

He let out a sigh of relief to still find Damian still there.

He gave them to Damian. As though it were to show him he wasn't lying and he could help somehow. Maybe this would get him answers.

Jon turned around as Damian put it on and switched pants. Then turned around to face him.

Damian drank the pill and water. Face distaining at the taste.

 

“It’s tap.”

 

“I can tell.”

 

Damian shot him a look. 

 

“I am not going to make myself little because you know my body now. I do not need your validation. I just don’t like people to know. Especially this way.” Damian picked his words carefully. Hummed together but a distain. Obvious struggle with his words. With the wave in his voice, along with the situation at hand. It was obvious that Damian was freaking out probably. More than Jon felt.

Damian was always shorter than he was. His voice higher than most boys would be at his age. It never really passed his mind that his friend kind of looked like a girl.

“Are you actually a girl?” The words stumble out Jon’s mouth like a roll of acid. Something he didn't want to ask but managed to come out like always. Him and his stupid, little mouth.

Damian made a “tt” sound.

“No. I am very much a man.”

“Oh. does your dad know about..this?”

“Yes. He would know. Almost everyone in the household knows but I would like to keep it like that. It was a better hand. Something  _ you  _ didn’t need to know.” Damian says. Spitting on the ground grossly.

Jon gave out an awkward laugh. Rubbing the back of his head. Sweating.

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t tried to kill me ha-ha?” 

 

“I very much would have liked to when you woke up. I could have this whole time. I only had like 2 hours of sleep in three days and I am freaking out inside. Just don’t tell anyone Jon or else.” Damian pointed at Jon. Jon felt himself sweat at that regard.

 

“I won’t.  Besides,  you won’t and I could use my laser vision on you.” 

 

 

“Then we'll both die.”

 

  
There was a pause on that. A silent agreement as though that were the plan since they first met.

 

 

“We should throw out these sheets and pants. Kinda get rid of the evidence.”

 

“That sounds like hiding a body. I’m in.”

 

So they do. Just Jon with questions he would ask later on. 

 

He felt lucky enough to finally share a deep secret with Damian for once. Understanding him a little. Despite it confusing the cheez its out of him. Damian was his friend. He would learn to understand more for him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
